Un rêve n'est pas réalité
by soccer711
Summary: Bon alors c une fic Harry-Hermione avec Ron qui s'y oppose et qui aura le coeur brisé! Alors reviews svp pour m'encourager à continuer la suite! Chapitre 5 en ligne! FIC ABANDONNÉE!
1. Le voyage en train

Un rêve n'est pas réalité  
  
Résumé : Alors c'est une fic Harry & Hermione avec Ron qui s'y oppose et puis les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que je déciderai peut- être d'inventer. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le voyage en train  
  
Nous sommes le 3 septembre et c'est la rentrée des sorciers à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient en 7ème année et ils se retrouvent dans leur compartiment habituel après avoir passé l'été tous séparés.  
  
Harry : - Alors, qu'avez-vous faits de votre été ?  
  
Ron :- Moi je suis allé voir mon frère en Roumanie.  
  
Harry : - Et toi 'Mione ?  
  
Hermione lisait déjà un de ses manuels scolaires intitulé : Les sorts d'Aurores.  
  
Hermione : - Oh désolé euh quoi déjà ?  
  
Harry : - Qu'as-tu fais de tes vacances ?  
  
Hermione : - Oh je suis restée chez moi à lire des livres de sorcellerie à essayer de trouver un moyen d'anéantir Voldemort pour toujours.  
  
Harry : - Et tu as trouvé ?  
  
Hermione : - Non pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
  
Ron : - Alors c'est quoi le livre que tu lis ?  
  
Hermione : - Ça s'appelle Les sorts d'Aurores et c'est écrit par Manson Fick  
  
Harry : - Ça parle de quoi ?  
  
Hermione : - Oh comme le titre le dit et c'est très instructif  
  
Ron lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.  
  
Ron : - Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose qu'étudier des fois ?  
  
Harry : - Euh relaxe Ron on est arrivés  
  
Ron : - Wow c'est toujours aussi impressionnant même après six années ici.  
  
Hermione répond froidement : - Peut-être que c'est toi qui disjoncte.  
  
Harry : - Bon ok ça va maintenant on se calme vous deux.  
  
Je c'est qu'il est court mais je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez avant de mettre la suite ! Envoyez-moi plein de beaux reviews et si vous avez des idées ne vous gênez pas ! ! ! Bye @+ -xxx- soccer711 


	2. La déclaration

Bon alors l'histoire vient de moi mais naturellement ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 : La déclaration  
  
Après la répartition des nouveaux élèves, Dumbledore annonça que c'était Hermione et Cho (l'ex-blonde à Harry) les Préfètes-En-Chef, donc Hermione montra le chemin pour aller à la salle commune aux élèves de première année et donna le mot de passe aux autres élèves de Griffondor en s'en allant à leur dortoir, Harry et Ron étaient seuls et Harry parla à Ron de son amour pour Hermione, mais il trouva que Ron avait l'air plutôt songeur et ne parlait pas comme avant. Harry en déduit qu'il devait l'aimer lui aussi.  
  
Dans la salle commune : Harry : Alors 'Mione comment tu aimes ton rôle de Préfète-En-Chef ?  
  
Hermione : Oh j'adore et en plus je peux enlever des points aux maisons des élèves qui font des conneries !  
  
Ron : Comme Malefoy ?  
  
Hermione : Euh oui mais il faut que j'aie une bonne raison !  
  
Ron : Je t'aiderai à en trouver une si tu veux!  
  
Harry : Oui, moi aussi  
  
Hermione : Bon d'accord  
  
Harry et Ron : Cool!!!  
  
Hermione : Mais il faut pas que vous en profitiez tout de même!  
  
Harry et Ron : Mais non mais non  
  
Ron : Il y a un de vous 2 qui veut jouer aux échecs avec moi?  
  
Harry : Non désolé mais je suis trop pourri pour jouer comme toi et je suis tanné de me faire battre.  
  
Hermione : Oui moi aussi  
  
Ron : Bon ok je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre  
  
Finalement, il demanda à Ginny et elle accepta.  
  
Harry : Hermione tu veux bien venir faire une balade avec moi dehors?  
  
Hermione : Oui d'accord  
  
Rendus dehors.  
  
Harry : Hermione j'ai attendu le moment pour te dire ceci depuis des années et c'est difficile à dire pour moi alors stp ne m'interromps pas  
  
Hermione : D'accord  
  
Harry : Bon alors je ne sais pas comment le dire mais quand je te voie mon c?ur vibre, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, en gros, je t'aime et non pas en tant que meilleure amie mais plus que ça.  
  
Hermione : Tu sais Harry je ne crois pas que j'aurais osé te le dire mais moi aussi je t'aime  
  
Harry : Hermione Granger voudrait tu devenir ma petite amie?  
  
Hermione : Oh oui j'adorerais  
  
Harry : Alors accepte ceci  
  
Et Harry se pencha pour embrasser Hermione et elle répondit au baiser.  
  
Hermione : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'attends ce moment avec impatience Harry!!!  
  
Harry : Moi aussi et je suis bien content d'avoir réussi à te le dire.  
  
Hermione : Brrrr il fait froid tu veux bien rentrer?  
  
Harry : D'accord mais avant je veux juste te demander une question.  
  
Hermione : Pose  
  
Harry : Est-ce que l'on devrait le dire à Ron ou le garder secret?  
  
Hermione : Je crois que l'on devrait lui dire car c'est quand même notre meilleur ami  
  
Harry : Oui d'accord allez viens ma princesse on rentre  
  
Et il rentrèrent main dans la main et jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
À suivre!!!!!! Pour garder la réaction de Ron pour le prochain chapitre!!!  
  
Allez je veux pleins de reviews!!!  
  
Bye @+ je me dépêche le + que je peux pour le prochain mais j'ai quand même de l'école. 


	3. La réaction de Ron

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps mais j'avais beaucoup de travaux à faire alors je n'ai pas pu me dépêcher.  
  
Juste vous dire j'ai changé quelques informations dans le chapitre 2 au début pour pouvoir annoncer les préfets alors si vous voulez aller le relire c'est pour vous! Bon alors l'histoire vient de moi mais naturellement ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 3 : La réaction de Ron  
  
En rentrant dans leur salle commune (celle des préfets), ils trouvèrent Ron étendu sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Dès qu'il les aperçut, il alla à leur rencontre vu qu'ils semblaient tous les deux plus heureux que quand ils avaient quitté.  
  
Ron : Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendus aussi heureux en si peu de temps?  
  
Harry : Je lui dis ou tu lui dis?  
  
Hermione : Je vais le dire.  
  
Harry : Ok  
  
Hermione : Alors, voilà. Harry et moi sommes maintenant un couple, Harry vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aime et je lui ai dit que moi aussi donc nous avons décidés de devenir un couple.  
  
Ron : Ah Ok.  
  
Hermione : Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes encore tes meilleurs amis c'est sûr et certain, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas comme avant.  
  
Ron : Oui je ne crois pas que ce soit comme avant, mais bon je survivrai  
  
Harry : Parfait! Alors, qui a gagné la partie d'échecs? Toi ou Ginny?  
  
Ron : J'ai gagné mais Ginny a failli m'avoir, elle devient de mieux en mieux elle aussi.  
  
Harry : Cool alors s'il y a un tournoi d'échecs on sait déjà que tu le gagnes!  
  
Ron : Peut-être pas mais j'espère!  
  
Harry : Bon alors on ne te dérangera pas dans ta lecture! Tu viens souper Hermione?  
  
Hermione : Oui, je meurs de faim!  
  
Harry prit donc la main d'Hermione et ils partirent en route pour la Grande Salle sous le regard triste, furieux et jaloux de Ron.  
  
Argh qu'ils aillent ailleurs pour se minoucher ces deux la! pensa Ron.  
  
Ron se décida finalement pour aller à la Grande Salle pour souper, mais il s'assit à côté de Ginny plutôt qu'à côté d'Harry.  
  
En revenant dans leur chambre après le souper, le nouveau couple discuta de l'attitude de vis-à-vis leur amour et ils trouvaient que Ron semblait déçu de la formation de leur couple.  
  
Quand Ron arriva dans la salle commune des préfets de Gryffondor, Harry et Hermione étaient étendus sur le divan l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ron entra, leur jeta un regard et alla dans sa chambre en poussant un gros soupir.  
  
Harry : Tu sais ce qui lui arrive?  
  
Hermione : Peut-être, je ne suis pas sure, mais je crois avoir une petite idée.  
  
Harry : Et qu'elle est ton idée 'Mione?  
  
Hermione : Je crois qu'il est frustré car nous sortons ensembles car je crois qu'il m'aimait.  
  
Harry : Ah oui j'aurais du m'en douter.  
  
Hermione : C'est pas grave au moins je t'ai rafraîchi la mémoire!  
  
Harry : Oui et je t'en remercie  
  
Harry embrassa Hermione.  
  
Hermione : Oh mais tu embrasses mieux que Krum!!!  
  
Harry : Merci  
  
Hermione : Mais ce n'est rien mon cher Harry!  
  
Harry : Je dois dire que toi aussi tu es bonne!  
  
Hermione : Krum aussi m'avait dit ça et j'ai cassé avec alors attention!!!  
  
Harry ria un peu et embrassa Hermione.  
  
Harry : Je crois je ferais bien d'aller voir ce que fait Ron et de lui proposer un partie d'échec pour ne pas trop le décourager.  
  
Hermione : Bonne idée  
  
************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
Je les déteste je me déteste, pourquoi la vie est elle si compliquée?  
  
Ron regarda la fenêtre et la hauteur d'où il était.  
  
Hum. bonne idée!!! Je ne souffrirai plus de leur bonheur.  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry quitta Hermione à regrets et alla cogner à la porte de Ron.  
  
Harry : Ron tu m'ouvres???  
  
Aucune réponse  
  
Harry : RON tu es la???  
  
Aucune réponse  
  
Harry : RON arrête de bouder et ouvre moi  
  
Aucune réponse  
  
Harry : Bon alors si c'est comme ça je rentre  
  
Et Harry défonça la porte que Ron avait barrée  
  
Harry : Ron??? Où es-tu??? Ah tiens une lettre.  
  
La lettre disait :  
  
Cher Harry et chère Hermione,  
  
Je suis désolé si je vous brise le c?ur, mais la vie m'est rendue insoutenable en ce monde atroce. Je ne sais quand vous découvrirez ceci mais je serai déjà en train de faire mon chemin vers l'au-delà et je vous surveillerez d'en haut.  
  
Amitiés, Ron  
  
Harry : HERMIONE!!!!!! VIENS VITE IÇI C'EST HORRIBLE  
  
Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a???  
  
Harry : Lis ceci  
  
Harry lui tendit la lettre.  
  
Hermione la lu et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'elle la lisait à la fin elle était toute pâle.  
  
Hermione : MAIS C'EST ATROCE  
  
Harry : Oui je sais mais maintenant reste à savoir où il est allé  
  
Hermione regardait drôlement la fenêtre de la chambre qui était ouverte.  
  
Harry : Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il a sauté de cette fenêtre?  
  
Hermione : Vite allons voir dans le parc.  
  
Elle se précipita hors de la chambre et couru tout le long du chemin, suivie par Harry, évitant les élèves et professeurs qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin.  
  
Arrivés dans le parc essoufflés, ils cherchèrent la fenêtre de la chambre à Ron et, à la même place, ils y découvrirent son corps mort et ensanglanté.  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes devant un Harry déconcerté.  
  
Harry : Ne bouge pas Hermione, je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione : Je vais aller avertir les autres Weasley qui sont à l'école. 


	4. Réaction de la parenté

Chapitre 4 : Réaction de la parenté  
  
Hermione couru pour aller avertir Ginny, Fred et George dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Arrivée là-bas, elle trouva Ginny en train de jouer aux échecs avec Neville et les jumeaux, dans un coin de la salle en grande discussion avec Lee Jordan leur meilleur ami.  
  
Hermione alla premièrement chercher Ginny.  
  
Hermione : Ginny viens vite il y a une très grosse urgence!!!  
  
Ginny : Je peux pas finir ma partie d'échecs?  
  
Hermione : Non c'est trop urgent  
  
Ginny : Bon d'accord  
  
Elle alla ensuite avec Ginny derrière, chercher les jumeaux.  
  
Hermione : Fred, George vite lâchez votre conversation et venez vite avec moi et Ginny il y a une très grosse urgence  
  
Fred : Si urgent?  
  
George : Ouais, on planifie l'horaire prochain de nos farces  
  
Hermione : TRÈS urgent grouillez-vous  
  
Fred et George : ok on viens  
  
Hermione partit donc à toute allure vers le parc où elle y trouva Harry, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh autour du corps de Ron.  
  
Ginny, Fred et George eurent un choc en voyant Ron à terre, inconscient.  
  
Ginny : Mais que s'est-il passé???  
  
Hermione : Il a genre été démoralisé à cause qu'il m'aime mais que je sorte maintenant avec Harry et je crois qu'il a voulu se suicider.  
  
Fred et George : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Que voulez-vous!!! ce sont des jumeaux et ils sont assez pareils!)  
  
Fred : Il est vraiment fou notre petit frère!  
  
George : Trop!!!  
  
Mme Pomfresh était en train d'examiner Ron et donna son verdict.  
  
Pomfresh : Bon alors il y a une bonne et 2 mauvaises nouvelles par quoi voulez-vous commencer?  
  
Harry : La bonne  
  
Pomfresh : Bien alors la bonne nouvelle est qu'il n'est pas mort.  
  
On entendit alors un soupir de soulagement de tout le monde.  
  
Pomfresh : Les mauvaises sont qu'il est dans un coma magique et que nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera et s'il se souviendra de quelque chose. La 2e est qu'il est aussi sérieusement blessé après cette chute de plusieurs mètres mais je devrais avoir le temps de le guérir avant qu'il ne se réveille donc ce n'est pas un problème grave.  
  
Fred : Euh... c'est quoi un coma magique?  
  
Pomfresh : C'est comme le coma moldu sauf que la personne peut entendre tout ce que les personnes autour d'elle disent sans être conscient physiquement et pouvoir interagir avec eux.  
  
Georges : Ahhh.... ouais... je comprends un peu mieux.  
  
Pomfresh : Vous viendrez à mon bureau plus tard et je vous expliquerai plus en détails mais nous n'avons pas le temps présentement.  
  
À suivre... 


	5. Note de l'auteur abandon de la fic

Bonjour!  
  
Alors ceci est pour vous dire que j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fanfiction, car je n'avais plus d'idées pour. J'en ai commencée une nouvelle dont le premier chapitre sortira bientôt alors avis aux interessés!  
  
Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fic et qui ont laissé un review!  
  
Zibouxxx  
  
Soccer711 


End file.
